In the Dark
by Ice The Lone Wolf
Summary: Even in the darkest places... There is still light...
1. An old friend returns

Unknown p.o.v

I have been searching for my friend for a year now, and still haven't found him. I wonder if he survived...

Flashback 1 year...

two wolves were cornered in a storm between a cliff and a grizzly bear.

"What what do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know!" He replied.

The bear swung it's huge paws with 3 inch long claws toward my best friend. I jumped and took the hit only to fly off the cliff along with the bear and my friend. I plummeted head first and into a lake where my skull met a rock and something went wrong. When I awoke my world, had turned black and cold I was now blind...

end of flashback...

After a couple months of being blind, I've heightened my other senses like smelling, feeling, and hearing. I've also mastered fighting, tracking, and hunting again even though I'm blind I'm not helpless. I also use vibration, I can feel through my paws as a sonar, so I can basically see where I'm going. I was now just following the sound of the wind, it's been the only thing that I've heard since the accident. I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me and the smell of two different wolves one from behind and one on my right. I was ready for them, the one from behind leapt in the air to try and pin me. I simply moved to the left, the other wolf bolted toward me on my right I jumped over him causing him to hit a tree.

"Aw man! That hurt!" He said as he stood up.

"well you attacked me and I just moved" he walked toward me.

I looked down so he didn't see my now dead eyes. They use to be a gleaming silver color filled with life, now they are just empty shells, with nothing there but gray circles.

"Fine we won't attack you again, now why are you in our territory?" He asked.

"Looking for a lost friend, I didn't know it was your territory, but can I please ask your pack leader if I could rest a couple days?" I asked.

"ok, we'll take you to our pack leaders now. Follow me" I did as told...

We soon made it to the feeding grounds as far as I could tell, because there was laughter and conversations, I wish I could see it. I followed them up a ramp and into a large den, I could tell buy the slight echo of their paws hitting the ground.

"Hello, Hutch, Candu, who's this?" I heard someone ask, I could tell its a female because of the sound of her voice.

"We found him wondering around the territory. He says he looking for a lost friend," he replied.

"ok Candu, now then my names Kate what's yours?" she asked politely, her name sounds familiar.

"Ice" I said with a slight smile.

"well, Ice would you like to rest here a couple days" she asked.

"sure that's very kind of you, but are you sure I won't bother you?" I replied.

"Yes I'm very sure, Hutch would you please show him to a den?" he nodded.

"Follow me" he said walking out of the den...

Humphrey's p.o.v

Salty, Shaky, Mooch, and I had just got done log boarding and I had to leave because in an hour or so I have to patrol the borders, the four months I was gone because I thought Kate had married Garth, but she tracked me down and explained. Now we are happily married as leaders of the pack, I just wish Ice could have seen it. I tracked that bear down a week after we'd fallen from the cliff and killed it, and now I'm going to see Kate. I walked into the den and was met with a kiss on the lips.

"Well, that's a nice way at say hello" I said as we broke the kiss.

she giggled "well I like saying hello especially to my omega, and even though your an alpha you'll always be my omega" she then pulled me into another kiss. She then asked "hows your day been?"

"Good, I woke up, went hunting with Garth and Scar, went log boarding, and now I'm seeing my beautiful mate, but sadly I have to go on boarder patrol in an hour or so. Anyway how's your day been?" I asked.

"Well let's see, woke up, did my border patrol of today, and then Hutch and Candu brought in a wolf who wondered into our territory, he said he was looking for an old friend." She answered.

"An old friend..." I thought to myself then asked "what did he look like?"

"He had white fur and was very polite" she answered.

"what was his name?" I asked with a slight smile.

She then answered "Ice, why?"my jaw dropped...

"Um Humphrey?" Kate asked waving her paw in front of my face snapping me out of my trance in shock that my friend is alive.

"Kate! Where. Is. He?" He asked with happiness in my voice.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Ok remember the wolf I told you about who'd became my friend while I was gone?" She thought for a second then a smile grew on her face.

"Yes now I remember! But hang on, you said he was dead?" She questioned.

"Well, I never found his body, I searched all around the lake and I thought he'd you know drowned. Anyway where is he?" She pointed her forepaw toward the feeding grounds.

"love you babe, I'll see you later" I said giving her a kiss and sprinting to the feeding grounds to give my friend a hug after not seeing him for a year, I hope he'll be happy to see me again!

Ice's p.o.v

I have just moved into my guest den when I smelled a familiar sent. "Wait a minute I'd know that sent anywhere" then heard someone yell my name and tackled me to the ground in a tight hug.

"Humphrey!" I said returning the hug.

"Aw man it's good to see you!" he said getting off me.

"And it's good to hear you too" I said getting up with a smile.

He tilted his head and asked "hear me?" Then he saw my eyes "Ice, what happened to your eyes?"

"Yeah, well when we fell off the cliff I smacked my head off a rock and well... Humphrey I'm blind...

(Hey guys just a heads up today is my birthday! I'm officially 16!)


	2. How did we meet again?

Ice's p.o.v

I couldn't tell what the expression on Humphrey's face is, but it's probably one of those shocked looks.

"Um Humphrey?" I asked, then I heard him shake is head back and forth getting out of his trance.

"That sucks dude! But wait how have you survived if your-" I cut him off.

"I can feel vibrations through my paws, I can hear about ten times better and smell ten times better than any alpha. Reason being my heightened seances, also question, was the wolf I met earlier the one you were head over paws for" I both answered and questioned.

"yes, and she's my mate now" my jaw dropped.

"Ok, back up here, I thought she got married" I questioned.

"no her sister Lilly got married because she loved Garth and Kate loved and still does, love me" he answered.

"oh but-" he cut me off again.

"how did I marry her even though I was an omega? well Lilly's an omega and Garth's an alpha so when they became mates it abolished the law." I nodded.

"Anyway, how have you been? I mean you explained the part of you becoming blind and all, I also want to say sorry it was my fault-" I cut him off.

"No, no, no I wanted to defend my friend no matter the cost and well I payed it and I don't care." I told him truthfully.

"Really, if I was blind I'd be mad as hell" he exclaimed.

"nope not me, anyway you gonna show me around so I can get the layout of the land?" I asked tapping my toes on the ground.

"haha sure follow me" He said starting to lead the way.

"ok...

Humphrey's p.o.v

I can't believe my friends alive, but he's blind, his world forever darkened. I still feel like it's my fault but he said it's his not mine. We'd just left his den and stopped for some lunch in the feeding grounds, I saw Garth eating with Hutch, Scar, and Claw.

"Hi barf!" I said walking up behind him, he turned with a mouth fill of caribou and blood around his muzzle.

He swallowed then licked his lips, "Sup coyote? and who's your friend?" I turned to see Ice with a slight smile on his face.

"Garth this is my friend Ice, Ice this is my friend and now brother in-law Garth." Garth put out his paw, Ice just sat there, Garth tilted his head.

"Um ok, don't like to shake paws?" He asked

"No I didn't see you raise it up because I'm blind" he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh um sorry, well that would explain your eyes... Anyway, Humphrey don't we have a patrol to do?" He said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot Ill see you later Ice"

"oh, ok" he waved goodbye then Garth and I headed off to do our patrol...

Ice's p.o.v

I heard Garth and Humphrey walk off to do their patrol, and now what do I do till Humphrey gets back? I smelled the caribou, and was pretty hungry so I toke a bite or two. When I was done I thought I'd explore a little, but first I actually wanted to talk to Kate since we only had a brief introduction earlier. I found the ramp from earlier and walked up and into the den where I heard Kate and another female talking.

"So Humphrey's friend found him huh?" The female asked

"Yeah, to bad I didn't get to talk to him, Humphrey told me he is a very loyal friend." I overheard Kate say.

I smiled and walked around the corner saying "I'm loyal huh?" I asked making them jump a little.

"Geez, Ice you scared the crap out of us!" Kate said with a little anger.

"sorry, won't happen again, I just thought we could have a proper introduction instead of the short one we had earlier" I said.

I heard the other female say "I'd like to give you my own introduction if you don't mind, my names Lilly, and I'm Kate's sister and Garth's mate" she said extending me her paw which again unknowing to them I'm Blind.

"Um, Ice you don't like to shake paws?" Lilly asked.

"No it's not that, its two things really. One: I can't see you, Two: the reason I'm blind...

Kate' p.o.v

Ice just said he's blind?

"Haha good joke Ice-" Lilly joked but Ice cut her off.

"Lilly I AM blind look at my eyes and tell me I'm not!" I could tell he was a bit angry. Lilly and I both looked into his eyes... They were dead...

"Oh! Uh.. Um s-sorry for what I said Ice I, I didn't see your eyes" Lilly stuttered.

"Lilly it's cool, you didn't know. Anyway let me tell you the story of how Humphrey and I met...

Flashback 1 year...

I was tranquillized and dumped in the middle of no where. I'd been walking for an hour or so now and hadn't seen or heard anyone.

"Aww man, where the hell am I?" I asked myself running through the woods in a random direction. Then I hear a train whistle.

"Is that a train? Ha and it's not to far away!" I said to myself now sprinting to it.

When I found the train it was coming down the tracks, then I saw an open car. I headed for the car, but when I jumped so I could get in I collided with another wolf. I landed on something soft.

then I heard someone say "can you get of please?" I looked down and saw I was lying on top of the wolf I'd hit.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said jumping off of him.

"no problem! I'm good! No harm done!" He said as he got up an swayed a little.

"Anyway, my names Ice, what's yours?" I asked sticking out my paw.

He toke my paw and shook "The names Humphrey...


	3. Where we left off

Ice's p.o.v (Flashback)

"The names Humphrey" he said as he let go of my paw.

"Cool anyway where am I?" I asked

"Well, you see that's the thing I don't know either" he answered.

"what do you mean" I questioned.

"Well, I kinda ran away from my old pack because the wolf I was in love with was an alpha. So I couldn't have her as a mate then I discovered that she was getting married." He answered with a frown.

"Oh, well I would have ran away to, but what do we do now?" I asked looking at the dark clouds above.

"Find shelter I guess" then lightning struck and thunder cracked.

"And I'd say soon before this storm really hits!" I said as I ran ahead of him. He eventually caught up, then we started our search for shelter...

Humphrey's p.o.v (present day)

"Ok so you were running in the woods to find shelter from the storm, but what happens next?" Garth asked me.

"well...

Flashback 1 year...

I was sprinting through the woods beside Ice, but we were starting to lose our breath "let's rest... A sec" I said sitting under a branch when a lightning bolt hit it causing it to fall towards me.

"Look out!" Ice yelled as he shoved me out of the way.

"Thanks" I said thankful that he'd saved me.

"hey what are friends for, Hey look a cave" he said pointing with his forepaw.

"Cool, we'll rest there I guess..." I said as I walked into the cave with Ice beside me...

The next day...

I woke up the next morning with the sound of grunting. I opened my eyes to see Ice doing tree squats. "Ice what are you doing?" I asked walking up to him.

"Well if we're going to survive we'll have to work to do it." He said dropping the log off his back then laying down on his stomach with his tongue hanging out.

I chuckled and said "haha ok, well I'd say we should start with our speed then our muscle, ok, I'm going to find a river or a stream we can swim against." I suggested while walking away.

"Oh, ok... I'll be with you in a... Sec..." he said as he got into a sitting position.

After about ten minutes I came across a river that wasn't to fast or to slow "perfect" I said as I walked toward it, I felt like I was being watched, I just shrugged it off. When I got to the river I decided to take a drink, when I put my muzzle in the water someone shoved me in! When I came up Ice was on his back laughing. I got out with an evil smile on my face. I grabbed him by the tale.

"Yeeeow!" He said a I bit down on it.

I then dragged him to the river and tossed him in, now it was my turn to laugh. When he resurfaced he walked over got on his back legs and rung out his tale over my head soaking me.

"Ok now we're even, so let's actually start training?" He asked sitting down in front of me.

"Alright alright haha," I said getting off the ground...

2 hours later...

Ice and I had swam against the river for half an hour, did forty tree squats each, and now we're just relaxing in the sun.

"So Ice what's your story?" I asked, he started to frown then told me his tale...

"Well I'd grown up in the Northern pack way up north in the mountains explaining my fur color. Anyway, one day when I and my sister Molly were having a snowball fight, humans came to our territory with those sticks that they call guns. I smelled their sent, then told Molly to go home while I led them away. They followed me for about ten minutes before they gave up, I looped back around to see if Molly made it home. I saw her knocked out in the arms of one of those humans! I ran full speed tackling him to the ground, Molly went flying. I ran and caught her, then sprinted to hide her until they'd left, I hid her in a log then distracted the humans away from her again. Sadly I was hit in the neck by this red pointy thing, I felt dizzy and then every thing went black. After that I woke up and here I am" I explained.

"so you were tranquillized?" He questioned.

"Yes" I answered.

"well actually Kate the wolf I loved and I were tranquillized and wound up in sawtooth natural park, where we were supposed to "repopulate...

2 weeks later...

Ice's p.o.v (Flashback)

Humphrey and I are like best friends now and we'd gotten a lot of muscle on us in the past two weeks since we've met, we were going to hunt our first caribou today and we can't wait! We've mostly been eating rabbits and squirrels the past week or so, and now it's time for some bigger game. Humphrey and I where stalking a lone caribou in the bushes. We were on opposite sides of him, now we wait. Soon the caribou raised it's neck a perfect time to strike! I leaped from the brushes as did Humphrey. I landed on its back why'll Humphrey ripped the throat out in mid air. It then collapsed from ether blood loss or chocking on its own blood. We simply looked at the caribou then to each other and smiled. Once we'd drug it back to our cave I made a room so we could store the left overs for later. After our breakfast, it was back to more training...

2 months later...

Humphrey and I have gotten a lot of muscle and are a lot faster to. We'd been looking for a caribou for the past hour or so now, but we couldn't find one.

"Aw man where are all the caribou?" Humphrey asked as we were walking on the east side of our little valley.

"I don't know Humphrey, do I look like a caribou to you?" I asked sarcastically.

he then put on a goofy smile and started drooling "Yes! Your a huge tasty caribou!" he then tackled me and we started rolling down the hill beside us. When we hit the bottom we were both on our backs laughing.

"Haha! Now that was-" I was cutoff when we felt a rumble like an earthquake shaking the ground. We turned around and saw hundreds of caribou running full speed toward us!

"Shit!" we said as we jumped up and ran for our lives.

"Hey! You said you wanted caribou Humphrey! Well here you go!" I said with a smile while running as fast as I could trying not to get crushed by the hundreds of hooves behind us.

"Oh shut up and run!...

1 month later...

Today we're taking a little brake and relaxing this week, Humphrey and I are just laying in our cave messing around.

"Hey Ice watch this!" Humphrey said as he toke a berry, tossed it in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Nice, but watch this!" I said as I juggled three berries tossed them in the air and caught them one by one in my mouth.

Humphrey clapped and said "very nice" then rain started to pore.

"Alright now try and beat this!" he said as he juggled five berries caught them on his nose balanced them, then tossed them in the air and caught them in his mouth.

I clapped and said "I can't beat that, you win!"

"why thank you sir" he said taking a bow.

We laughed, I stopped when I caught the smell of a grizzly and close by.

"Ice what's wrong?" He asked

"Shhh... There's a grizzly outside" I whispered while putting my paw over his muzzle...

Humphrey's p.o.v (Flashback)

Ice just said he'd smelled the sent of a grizzly, but I didn't smell anything.

I toke his paw off my mouth and said "Ice I don't smell a grizzly, you nose must be-" I stopped talking when a seven foot tall grizzly with three inch long claws and razor sharp teeth walks in and roars in our faces "oh poo...

Ice's p.o.v (Flashback)

"Believe me now?" I said a little angry that he didn't believe me.

"Yeah I take back what I said!" Humphrey said as we were being pushed farther and farther back into the cave.

I saw a small opening in the left side of the cave the gestured it to Humphrey. He nodded understanding this is our only way out. We ran full speed through the hole, to small for the bear to follow or so we thought, until the bear simply burst through it! We were running full speed through the woods to try and escape, sadly it was pointless. We were eventually trapped between a cliff and the bear, the storm still hitting hard, the only time you could see is when lightning flashed in the dark cloud covered sky above us. We stopped about two feet away from the fifty foot drop of the cliff, we heard the bear let out a fearsome roar. We turned where we were met face to face with this large bear.

"W-what do we do?" I asked Humphrey as we backed closer and closer to the cliff.

"I don't know!" he said as the bear raised its large arm in the air and struck toward Humphrey!...

Humphrey's p.o.v (Flashback)

I saw the bear strike with it's razor sharp three inch claws, but it didn't hit me? When I opened my eyes I saw Ice hit the ground with three bloody slashes in his right side.

"Ice!" I yelled as I picked him up and was about to go to the left opening, when the bear charged sending all of us off the cliff! When I hit the water I swam to the surface, but couldn't find Ice anywhere. I looked over and saw the bear get out of the lake we'd fallen in, I swam to shore and started looking for Ice...

2 hours later...

I'be been searching for Ice now for at least two hours or so and still no sign... I've lost my best friend... And I want revenge!

1 week later...

I'd been tracking this bear for a week now, and I'm going to kill it or die trying! I'm following bear tracks that are at least an hour old, then I picked up it's sent. I was walking down a hill which led to a huge cave, and in side the beast I'm looking for. I slowly approached the cave, then I peaked inside to see it dinning on a moose. I slowly entered the cave trying not to cause any noise, then I stepped on a discarded caribou rib cage making a cracking sound.

"Damn it." I said under my breath as the bear turned around and roared.

"come at me you stupid freaking teddy bear!" I yelled as it charged toward me with great speed.

I did a front flip over it's head, it rammed in to the wall causing the stalactites to fall. I ran out of the cave and heard the bear roar, but it was cut off when a stalactite when through its back breaking it's spine killing it... My revenge was complete...

Ice's p.o.v (Flashback)

When I awoke, my fur was covered in dried mud, I had been out a week unknowing to me. Then I opened my eyes to find my world had turned dark and cold... I was blind...

End of Flashback...

"So that's how you and Humphrey met, and also how you became blind." Lilly said with sadness in her tone.

"Yeah, but you know I don't care, I wanted to save my friends life and I payed the price for it. And I'd do it again to save him, or anyone for that matter...


	4. A day of relaxation

(Ok guys I need some help here! I'm having a VERY bad case of writer's block on the following stories: A new wolf comes to Jasper high, Ice the lone wolf, The Predator and the Prey, and Dead Space: Black Out so if you can think of something please PM me, but read the WHOLE story so far so what you come up with isn't way off track! And now for chapter 4!)

Ice's p.o.v

"You know what Ice, your really noble" Kate said to me.

"thanks" I replied with a smile, then I felt the tempter slowly dropping. "Um is the sun going down?" I asked. "Yes, how'd you know?" Lilly asked

"Hey! I might be blind but I can still feel, and it's starting to get cold so the suns dropping. And I'll see, whoops! Hear you girls later!" I said as I walked out of the den and out into the night. I was heading back toward my den when I felt like I was being watched, but I shrugged it off and continued into my den. When I arrived at my den I then laid down and fell asleep.

The Next Morning...

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping, pups laughing, and wolves talking amongst them selves. I slowly opened my eyes, and since I'm blind I don't have to adjust to light. I stretched out hearing and feeling my bones crack and pop, it felt great. I walked outside and felt the grass on my toes, the wind in my fur, and the sweet smell of flowers beginning to bloom. Spring had just started a couple of weeks ago and I don't really miss seeing the beauty of spring, but I still want to see. I began to walk out of my den and into the valley. I soon got the feeling I was being watched again, and once again I shrugged it off. I walked into the feeding grounds and smelled the rotting caribou, which to humans was a horrible smell, but to a wolf it smells great! I walked over to a caucus and dug in, I heard conversations going on around me, one of which was about a new wolf. It was between three females, but I just shrugged it off and finished eating. When I was done I licked my muzzle and headed toward the pond below the howling rock for a drink.

When I arrived I walked up and dipped my muzzle in and toke a drink of the cold and refreshing water. I then decided to take a bath in the river near by. When I got there I looked for an herb that my mom told me was a good cleaning agent for bathing it's called yucca root. I used my seance of smell to determine which plant was which. Whether they were poisonous, healing, or cleansing plants. I looked for about five minutes then found what I was looking for. I then removed some leaves, walked into the river and began to bathe myself. When I was done I got out and headed back to the valley, but once again I had that feeling that I was being watched, so I stomped my paw so I could use the vibration to tell where I was being watched from. Except they were out of range so I couldn't tell where they where, and once again I shrugged it off and continued on my walk back to the valley. Once I arrived, I heard someone calling my name, it was Humphrey.

"Hey, Ice! Wanna do something?" He asked catching his breath after running over to me.

"Hmm... Log sledding?" I suggested.

"Ok! I'll introduce you to my friends when we get there ok?" He said leading me to the hill where he and his friends sled.

Humphrey's p.o.v

Ice wanted to log sled, this will be fun, but how will he know when to turn? Oh well me and the guys will tell him. We soon arrived at the hill where we heard some one yelling.

"Aahhhhh!" I heard from above.

Ice toke two steps to the left and I asked "Ice why'd you move?" He pointed up and smiled.

I scratched the back of my head then looked up only to be flattened by Shaky, Salty, and Mooch. Ice fell on the ground laughing his tale off. "Haha very funny, veerry funny!" I said as my friends got off of my back.

"Hey Humphrey who's your friend?" Mooch asked as Ice got off the ground.

"Guys this is Ice, Ice these are my friends Mooch" "hi" "Shaky" hey, how's it going?" "and Salty" "sup dude" I said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you, and question can I log sled with you guys?" Ice asked politely.

"Of course dude! And welcome aboard!" Salty said holding his paw up for a high four.

Ice just sat there then I remember, Ice is blind, I face pawed. "Ok bro I see how it is you're one of those alphas that still don't like having fun, aren't you?" Salty said putting down his paw.

"No I'm an omega, I just can't see at all, I'm blind" Ice said waving his paw back and forth in front of his face.

"Ooh, sorry bro didn't mean anything by that comment, it's just everyone likes having fun but maybe about two or three alphas still don't." Salty apologized.

"Cool, now can we log sled please?" Ice asked with his tale wagging "Well, duh!" We yelled in unison, then we began walking up the hill pulling a log along with us.

Kate's p.o.v

Humphrey left a few minutes ago to go find Ice and I was going to go find a couple of my friends, because this week it's Garth and Lilly's turn to lead the pack while Humphrey and I have the week off. I was looking for my friends Sally, Gracie, and Ruby they said we'd meet by the lake for a day of relaxation. When I arrived I saw Gracie and Sally splashing each other in the lake and Ruby is sunbathing on a rock.

"Hi gals!" I said as I padded over to the rock that Ruby was on.

"Hey Kate" they replied in unison.

I hopped up on a rock next to Ruby and began to sunbathe, then Ruby asked me "Hey Kate, who's that new wolf with the white fur? He kinda looks like Lilly."

"Oh, you mean Ice? He got here a couple of days ago, he's an old friend of Humphrey." I said opening one eye.

"Hmm, Ice huh? Well where is he from?" she asked looking over at me.

"The northern pack." I answered.

"well that would explain the white fur." Gracie added while dunking Sally under the water.

"Why are you guys asking about him? Especially you Ruby?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Gossip" she answered.

"And?.. Continue" I said raising my paw and rolling it in the air.

She sighed "A girlfriend of mine asked me to ask you." she finished.

"And who would this friend of yours be, might I ask?"

"If your thinking it's me your wrong, she's an omega and she's very shy, shyer than Lilly I think." She finished.

"Shyer than Lilly?" I thought to myself trying to figure out who it is then I had an idea

"Hey Ruby, don't tell your friend anything about him not even his name."

"What? But why not?" She asked

"Because then she'll have to ask him herself."

"Ooh! I get it! So I won't tell her anything!"

"Exactly!"

Ice's p.o.v

We've finally made it to the top of the hill and now we're going to catch our breathe.

"So you guys ready?" Mooch asked, I nodded and I guess everyone else did to. "All right we'll get in!"

I got in behind Humphrey and in front of Shaky, "Ready, set, GO!" Humphrey yelled as Mooch pushed us off. I could use the vibrations from the small rocks and bumps that the log hit to tell where trees and rocks where.

"Roll Right!" Humphrey shouted so I pulled right, Then I could feel a rock up ahead so I shouted.

"Roll Left!" They looked at me then ahead and pulled left.

"Roll Right!" Humphrey and I yelled in unison.

We sped down the hill moving left and right dodging rocks and trees along the way until we reached a ramp. "Hold On! Mooch Lower The Boom!" Humphrey yelled, then we were sent flying into the air.

Sadly we hit a rock splitting the log into, with me and Humphrey together, and the others on their own log sled. When we reached the bottom we came to a smooth and slow stop. We got out of our sled only to fall on the ground laughing.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Salty said as he shot his arm in the air and rocked his head back and forth.

"Woohoo!" Shaky said as he fell out of his sled.

"Ok, Ice wanna do anything else?" Mooch asked.

"Hmmm... I don't know, Humphrey can you think of anything?" I asked, unknowing to me he had an evil idea.

"Lets go see what Kate and her friends are up to"

Kate's p.o.v

I was waiting for Ruby to come back with her friend, and Gracie, Sally, and I were splashing each other and just messing around until I hear someone say my name. I turned to see Ruby with a coal black she-wolf with white tipped ears, gold colored eyes and gray circles underneath.

"Kate this is my friend Ammy, Ammy you know Kate right?" Ruby asked sweetly

"I guess, I mean I know your one of the pack leaders, and umm uh" She was extremely shy I could tell.

"hey no need to be shy Ammy come on in the water and join us" I invited.

"Oh, Ok!" She said happily then ran up and yelled "Cannonball!" then jumped in drenching us all in water.

She resurfaced and we gave her and angry look she got scared for a second, but then we all burst out laughing. "Nice one Ammy!" Gracie said as she got out and shook herself off.

"Thanks!" She replied, but then we all stopped laughing when we heard someone one yell, "Cannonball!" Then Humphrey, Ice, Shaky, Salty, and Mooch all do cannonballs creating a wave that not only drenched us, but swept us ashore.

I shook myself off and moved my fur out of my eyes only to be pulled underwater by Humphrey who then pulled me into a kiss. We resurfaced and we were still kissing, we heard someone say "Awww" we turned to see Ruby smiling at us.

We got out and I noticed Ammy was looking a bit shy. I walked over and asked, "Ammy what's wrong?" She then pointed at Ice with her forepaw.

"Oh you like him don't you?" She nodded. "Well!"

"Well what?" She asked "Go. Talk. To. Him!" I said giving her a small shove.

Ice's p.o.v

Shaky and I were splashing each other back and forth when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I then heard the most beautiful voice "E-excuse?" she asked.

"Yes?" I said turning around with a smile.

"umm m-my names A-Ammy" She said sounding pretty shy.

"My names Ice and nice to meet you" I replied holding out my paw.

"N-nice to meet you to" she replied a bit less shy, I then was hit by a massive wave from Mooch doing another cannonball.

"Come on let's talk on land if you don't mind?" I said swimming to shore.

When we got to shore I shook off the water in my fur, I heard her do the same. "Soo what do you wanna talk about?" I asked politely.

"Umm.. I don't know I didn't think I'd have the confidence to talk to you to tell you the truth." She said scratching the back of her head.

"Well, we could take a walk?" I suggested.

"Ok, see you guys later!" She said waving goodbye I did the same then we began our walk into the forest of Jasper park...

(ok guys there's chapter 4 leave a comment bellow and again if you've got any ideas on the stories listed above please send me a PM!)


	5. Taking a walk

(Ok guys here's chapter 5!)

Ammy's p.o.v

Ice and I are just taking a stroll through the woods, I still can't believe I'm able to talk to him. I was admiring the beauty of spring, the flowers, the sounds, and the color. My favorite part of spring is the color, the flowers the are blooming, the grass is green again, and the sun is shining bright. I was lost in my thoughts of spring time, until I turn to see Ice walking at my side. He really seems like a nice guy. He was nice to me even though I'm shy, and I think I want to know more about him.

"Ice don't you think spring is wonderful?" I asked.

"Yes, but what's your favorite part of spring Ammy?" He replied.

I smiled and answered "The beauty and colors, I love looking at the flowers, the lakes, the sun all of it! Don't you think spring looks beautiful?"

He frowned and hung his head, "Well last time I saw spring it was very beautiful, but I can't see it now." He said sadly.

"and why can't you see it?" I asked as we sat down under a blooming cherry tree.

"Well... I'm kinda" He stopped then turned to me, and I was shocked when I saw his eyes and he then said "...Blind..."

I then felt bad when I had asked him that and said "I'm sorry I brought spring up-" he cut me off

"No, no its quite alright. Although I can't see it that doesn't mean I can't hear it, feel it, or smell it" he said with a smile. "I can smell the beautiful flowers, feel the wind, and hear the birds along with your beautiful voice of course" he finished.

I blushed and said "well thanks for the complement, now I think we should get back to our friends"

"ok, but" he stopped then tapped me on the shoulder and whispered "Your it" then sprinted toward the lake with me after him.

Humphrey's p.o.v

Kate and I were just laying side by side sunbathing of a rock while the others were playing in the lake. I was thinking of where Ice and Ammy where, they left a half an hour ago, then Kate asked.

"I wonder where they are?"

I raised my head opened my eyes and said "Probably still on their walk."

"Yeah I guess so" Kate said as she hopped down and walked to the shore.

I just laid there admiring the way the light from the sun made her fur shine, and her amber eyes looked like jewels. I sighed with happiness, she giggled and asked.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just my beautiful and loving mate." I replied with a smile getting another giggle out of her.

We then hear laughter and two blurs run out of the forest, one white and one black. They both ran around the lake and back into the forest. Kate and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, looks like someone's having fun" I said with a smile.

"Well" she said walking up to me and then whispered in my ear in a seductive voice "Why don't we go somewhere private and have some fun of our own?"

I then realized she was in heat. So I smiled and whispered in the same seductive voice "lead the way my alpha" she giggled then I followed her to a place where we could be alone for a while.

Ammy's p.o.v

I was chasing Ice through the forest and I don't know how, but he seemed to be able to see where he is going. I soon caught up to him and tackled him. We fell down a hill then rolled down to the bottom. When we reached the bottom I landed on top of him with a smile on my face. I looked into his eyes, they looked cold, and I wanted to know what his eye color was and ask how he became blind.

"Ice?" I asked as I got off of him.

"Yes?" He replied.

"what color were your eyes and how did you become blind?" I asked sitting down in front of him.

He then said "Well, my eyes were a gleaming silver color filled with life, but my eye sight was taken away for a price I had to pay. A year ago Humphrey and I were caught in a bad storm and were stuck between a grizzly bear and a cliff. The bear was going to hurt Humphrey, but I didn't want my best friend to get hurt so I took the hit to save his life. I fell off the cliff taking Humphrey and the bear with me, luckily there was a lake that broke our fall. When I hit the lake I hit my head on a rock which I guess, did something to my vision because when I woke up... I was blind..."

"I'm sorry that happened" I said pulling him into a hug.

"Well, you know, I don't mind being blind, I mean sure I'm missing out on seeing the trees, the flowers, the sun, and well everything, but! I don't care about looks I just care about what's in here." He said placing his paw on my chest and smiling at me.

I blushed and said "Ice, your very sweet, and I agree with you, looks don't matter its what's inside that counts."

We sat there and looked into each others eyes, and I know Ice doesn't really see me, but he knows where my heart is and that's all that matters. I had one more question now.

"Ice?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"there's a Moonlight Howl tonight and I was wondering if you'd-" he cut me off.

"yes" he said with a smile.

I was shocked and happy at the same time, He. Said. Yes! "Oh, ok, well wanna head back and get ready together?"

"Umm... How about you get Kate to help you and I'll get Humphrey to help me. So that way it'll be a surprise!" He suggested with a smile.

I thought about it and it was a good idea so I said sure, "Ok, meet you at the rock?"

"You got it, but let's go find Humphrey and Kate first!" He said trotting off.

"Ok!" I yelled catching up

Humphrey's p.o.v

Kate and I had just finished... Well you know and we're taking a bath in the river when we heard someone coming. Ice and Ammy strolled out of the bushes with smiles on their faces then Kate and I got out of the water and shook off.

"Well hello there you two!" I said with a smile.

Then they answered in unison "Hi Humphrey, Hi Kate!"

"So what do you guys need?" Kate asked them as she rung out her tale.

"well we were wondering if you'd help us get ready for tonights Moonlight Howl" Ammy asked with a smile.

"Yeah sure!" Kate and I answered in unison.

"Thanks, ok Kate you help Ammy get ready while Humphrey helps me get ready!" Ice said with a smile. We then split up.

Later That Night...

I was almost done grooming Ice for his date with Ammy when he started sniffing the air, then turned and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked spitting the pinecone out of my mouth.

"Nothing, just smells like you got laid by Kate earlier!" He said now with a toothy grin.

"Damn it! I thought I washed the sent off!" I said as I face pawed.

"Not enough for me not to smell it." He said turning to face me still with a smile on his face.

I groaned and said "Ok lover boy, let's go."

He chuckled then said "Fine by me casanova"

Then we walked off to meet the girls at the howling rock...

(ok well there's ch5 of In the dark! And fun facts! Wolves can see in color and they can eat chocolate!)


	6. The date, and a surprise visit

(Ok here's chapter 6! Enjoy!)

Humphrey's p.o.v

Ice and I where now walking to the Howling Rock to meet the girls, and I still can't believe he sniffed me out! We we're walking up the path when I notice Ice acting a little nervous.

"Ice you ok?" I questioned as he looked at me quickly and said.

"Yeah, just nervous about my date."

I tried to calm him down by saying "Dude, calm down, you'll do fine."

"O-ok, I guess your right" he said sounding a little less nervous.

"There now, see? You can... Do... This..." I stuttered as I saw the girls walk up to us with their fur neatly groomed and a flower in their hair.

"Wow!" Is all I could say.

Ice then sat down beside me and smiled.

Ammy's p.o.v

Kate and I had just finished grooming and were walking up the path to the Howling Rock. I was very nervous for my date, and I guess Kate noticed.

"Ammy, what's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Just nervous about the date, I mean umm well uh" I stuttered.

"Ammy calm down! There is nothing to worry about! I'm sure he likes you, and I'm sure your date will go great!" She assured me as we got to the tree just beneath the Howling rock to wait for the boys. Then I saw two figures walking up the path, then they came in to the moonlight. Humphrey and Ice came walking up the hill with smiles on their faces and they then sat down as we walked up to them.

"Hi there handsome!" Kate said in a loving tone as she pulled him into a kiss.

Hello beautiful!" He replied in the same tone as they broke the kiss.

I then saw Ice sitting a little farther back with a nervous look on his face. I guess he was nervous to. I walked toward them and I still don't know how, but he knows where I am and where he's going. I've gotta ask him how.

"H-Hi Ammy, you look beautiful tonight... I mean I can't see you, but I know that your very beautiful, even though I can't see you" he said with a slight smile on his face.

I blushed and replied "your so sweet, and you look very handsome tonight. Now then shall we?"

"Ladies first" he gestured.

"Your such a gentle men. By the way how do you know where your going even though your, umm uh-" he cut me off.

"Blind? Well, I know where I'm going because I can feel the vibrations through my paws. For example, just the vibration of us walking side by side, allows me to "see" that tree, the pond, and even those ants." He finish by smiling at me.

"So it's like some kind of sonar?" I asked.

"Exactly! Now, can we umm... Uh?" He stuttered nervously.

"Howl? Of course!" I said with happiness.

We then walked up the hill with Humphrey and Kate behinds us. Once we reached a suitable spot we said goodbye to Humphrey and Kate and began to howl.

"So, You wanna go first?" He asked nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"We'll start together on 3" I replied with a smile.

He nodded "Ok...1...2...3!" Then we raised up our heads and began our song. It sounded beautiful, it was filled with happiness, compassion, and love! It was the best day of my life! When we finished our song we lowered our heads and looked deep into each other's eyes and I just looked into his eyes. They might look scary, but like he said it's not what's on the outside, but what's on the inside that counts.

"So, can I walk you to your den?" Ice asked as we walked down the path.

"Sure" I replied with a smile.

Ice's p.o.v

I walked Ammy to her den and was a normal sized one, it could fit four or five full grown wolves. I walked her to the entrance.

"Well, here we are." Ammy said as we walked to the entrance.

"Yeah" I said with a smile. "Well, I'll see, I mean hear you tomorrow." I said as I walked off to my own den until I hear her ask.

"You wanna stay the night?"

I was a little nervous and asked "You sure?"

"Well, Of course I'm sure, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't" She replied.

So I shrugged and walked in, then over to a corner and laid down. Ammy shocked me when I felt her soft fur against mine as she laid next to me. I was blushing like crazy then I simply said.

"g-goodnight Ammy"

"Goodnight Ice" she said as she snuggled up against me.

The Next Morning...

Ammy's p.o.v

I woke up with a smile on my face, because last night I had the best dream of my life! I went to the Moonlight Howl with Ice! Then I felt something soft pressed against me. I looked to see Ice asleep with a smile on his face. So it wasn't a dream!? Yes! I was going to go back to sleep next to him, until I hear someone coming so I get up slowly so I don't wake up Ice and walk into the main den where I see my parents, Ella and Chase.

"Good morning sweetheart!" My mom said a little loud while giving me a hug.

"Shh!" I said as I put one of my toes against my lips.

My parents looked at me confused then my dad asked in in a whisper "Why do we have to be quiet?"

"Because my friend is sleeping in the next room!" I yelled in a whisper.

Then my parents faces looked a little angry and the asked "Is this the "Friend" we saw you with at the Moonlight Howl last night?"

I simply smiled and nodded.

"May we meet him?" They asked.

"Sure let me wake him up." I replied as I walked back in to the other room.

Ice was still asleep with the same smile on his face. "Ice, Ice wake up" I said in a quiet tone.

His eyes opened and he kept his smile, he stretched out and yawned "Good morning Ammy."

I giggled and replied "Good morning Ice, so wanna meet my parents?"

"Sure" he replied with a smile.

We walked out into the main den where my parents where waiting. We walked in and they looked at me then Ice.

"So your Ammy's new boyfriend?" Mom asked.

Ice blushed and so did I "Well, umm uh, yes ma'am" he said stuttering a little.

"Well then what's your name where are you from and what do you like about our daughter?" Dad asked.

"My name is Ice, I'm from the northern pack, and what I like about your daughter. She's smart, she's kind, she's funny, she's caring, and she has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard" he answered which made me blush a lot.

"Well Ice, I see you aren't one of those other males who go after her only for her good looks. Which I appreciate." Mom said with a smile.

"Well, thank you ma'am, but the thing is... I can't see her you or anything because well... I'm blind..." Ice said while lowering his head.

My parents gasped and my father said "Well we also don't judge so, you may continue dating our daughter." He then held out his paw to shake.

"Dad" I whispered then covered my eyes and shook my head back and forth.

"Oh right! Anyway my name is Chase and this is Ammy's mother and my mate Ella." He said pulling my mother into a hug.

I smiled then walked over and pulled Ice into a kiss. When we broke he was blushing madly, the smiled and pulled me into one. Then the rest of the day we spent taking a walk and going to the lake. It was fun and I know Ice had fun to...

(Well there's chapter 6 and leave a comment!)


End file.
